Fairy Tail
by Nettle-Inis
Summary: Finchel Week 2014 The man was sitting on the bed of his daughter Emily , the youngest of his sons , with a book in one hand and the other tight around the waist of her who had her head resting on his chest. " Once upon a time , long ago , a girl called Little Red Riding Hood ..." " No no no " the girl said , interrupting his father.


Finchel Week 2014 - Day 3 - Fairy tail

The man was sitting on the bed of his daughter Emily , the youngest of his sons , with a book in one hand and the other tight around the waist of her who had her head resting on his chest.

" Once upon a time , long ago , a girl called Little Red Riding Hood ..."

" No no no " the girl said , interrupting his father.

" Why not? " He asked

" I've already listen this story so many times " she said, closing the book in the hands of the father. " I want something new!"

"Ok" he agreed placing the book close to the nightstand beside the bed.

"What kind of story do you want? "

She seemed to think a few seconds before turning her smile at the blue princess next to the wall .

" A princess and her prince ," said masterwort

"All right ," he said with a laugh and fell silent for a few moments before he had an idea

" There is a realm far from here called McKinley . The princess of the kingdom was a good singer but it was not considered because they chatted a lot and , according to the canon of beauty of the place, was not very nice .

" One day, during a masked ball , the princess saw a young knight from another kingdom . It took only an exchange of glances and the two fell in love "

The man had not realized that his wife was leaning against the door frame .

" But unfortunately, the young man was silly and immature and he was too worried about what people would have thought about him to be able to have the courage to declare to the princess.

The girl, hurt by the knight , decided, therefore, to accept to dance with a Men, Jessi, who asked her to dance at every party that the family organized .

" And why she did it Dad?"

"Well, probably because she hoped to make the knight jealous. "

"Is a stupid thing "

The man laughed

" Perhaps it is a minimum . However, even though at first she only wanted to use him, she began to have feelings towards the guy who seemed to be the only one in the country , to appreciate her for what she was.

His parents were opposed to the choice of their daughter to go out with this man who was a mercenary ... "

" What do you mean mercenary?," asked the little girl

" A mercenary is a person who is paid to do certain actions . "

The man explained

" According to the parents of the princess, the man was only a scoundrel who would cheat the girl and take her money but the princess did not want to hear them. Even the knight tried to change her mind but she decided to marry him "

" And what the knight did ? "

" the Knight decided he didn't care what people would think . He tried in every way to convince the princess that he was the right man but she would not believe him , she was afraid of being hurt again.

The day of the wedding the knight sneaked into the castle to deal with the mercenary.

He Confronted him with the sword and he managed to make him reveal his plan. The man wanted to steal the money of the kingdom by marrying the princess. Unfortunately , just when the knight seemed to have won the mercenary hit him with the sword, wounding him seriously in front of the poor princess that he saw his love fall to the ground.

Desperate, the girl fell to her knees while the guards caught the wicked "

" And then what? What happens to the knight ? "

The man then looked at her daughter in the eye.

"The girl came near the knight who was slowly losing consciousness , the two looked at each other and then he passed out in her arms "

The daughter was crying so the father hurried to continue the story

"The princess then decided to give him a kiss on the lips as a symbol of the love that the two were not able to live together and, as soon as her lips touched his, a powerful magic flowed from their hearts miraculously healing the wounds of the boy that opened his eyes .

He looked at her for a moment before laying his hand on the girl's cheek .

- _I promise to love you for the rest of my life_ - said the boy "

" And what she replied? Eh Daddy ? What answered the Princess ?"

"The princess looked into his eyes and said,

- _I'm forever Yours, Faithfully_ -

And the two lived happily ever after "

" It's time to go to bed ," said the mother of the door taking the word

Finn smiled at Rachel and went out of bed.

" Mom was right . sleep now "

The little girl put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes

" Good night ," she whispered .

" Are you good at telling stories ... " Rachel said after closing the door to the room " ... My handsome knight "

Finn smiled and gave a kiss on the lips of his wife

"You are a beautiful princess ," he said giving her a kiss on the nose as if she were a child

" How about we go to bed now , so I can show my gratitude to this brave handsome man ?"

English isn't my first language so If there is some mistakes, I'm sorry xD

This history take part in the Finchel week organized by Marta, Marisa and Sofia.

Link here for the informative page


End file.
